Красные фонари Конохи
by Neko L0VEcraft
Summary: Наруто поручили продавать поцелуи за деньги на фестивале. Саске против идеи, но не против поцеловать Наруто


_**Автор:** Neko Lovecraft_  
 _ **Пэйринг:** Саске|Наруто_  
 _ **Рейтинг:** NC-17 _  
_**Жанры:** слэш (яой), романтика, юмор, повседневность, AU _  
_**Предупреждения:** OOC, смена пола (gender switch) _  
_**Размер:** миди_  
 _ **Статус:** закончен_

 _ **Примечания автора:** смена пола - Наруто применяет хенге_

 _ **Благодарю Zaksis и мою бету QB**_

 **Саммари, оно же введение: благотворительная организация Сиротски (Белая Луна) уговорила Цунаде устроить в Конохе фестиваль. Все полученные деньги будут переданы в фонд детей-сирот. Одним из средств выжимания денег из наивных горожан является аттракцион «Поцелуй красавицы», где прекрасные представительницы Конохи с радостью поцелуют любого, кто заплатит мизерную сумму. Ну, предполагается, что с радостью. На самом деле идея эта по душе никому не пришлась, да и у воинственных куноичи дела поважнее есть. Короче Цунаде поручает эту развратную миссию Наруто, который должен применить хенге. Тот, конечно, отказывается, но… как же не помочь детям-сиротам? Наруто превращается в девушку и садиться за прилавок. Но у Саске на него другие планы…**

– Знаешь, баа-чан! В гробу я видал такие миссии! – закричал Наруто, ударив ладонями по столу Цунаде.  
– Успокойся! – прикрикнула на него Хокаге. – И не забывайся! Тут тебе не аукцион! Что скажу, то и будешь делать!  
Наруто только фыркнул и перевел взгляд на стоящего рядом Саске. А что, это идея!  
– Цунаде баа-чан! – воодушевленно воскликнул Наруто. – А почему бы нам не переодеть в девушку Саске, м?  
Воцарилось молчание.  
Цунаде вопросительно посмотрела на Саске.  
– Исключено, – холодно ответил он.  
– Вот видишь, – пожала плечами Цунаде.  
Наруто от такой несправедливости чуть не задохнулся.  
– Это… это ч-что же получается? Саске отказаться можно, а мне нельзя?!  
Саске ухмыльнулся.  
– Просто я не смогу одновременно работать девушкой и охранять тебя, уссуратонкачи.  
– О чем это ты? – нахмурился Наруто.  
– Я приказала Саске охранять тебя во время фестиваля, – пояснила Цунаде.  
– Охранять? Меня? Как какую-нибудь кисейную барышню?!  
– Почему «как»? – хмыкнул Саске.  
– Иди ты к черту, тэмэ!  
– Наруто, – заговорила Цунаде, – Ну, неужели ты не понимаешь? Там будут пьяные горожане, они увидят тебя в кимоно гейши…  
– Не увидят! Ноги моей не будет на этом фестивале! – закричал Наруто.  
– … увидят твое смазливое личико, – тем временем продолжала Цунаде, – и мало ли что им взбредет в голову под действием алкоголя! К тому же там будет Джирайя…  
– О, нет! – Наруто провел ладонью по лицу. – Только его еще там не хватало!  
– Не волнуйся, Наруто, – усмехнулся Саске, – Я никому не дам тебя в обиду.  
– Заткнись ты, ради Ками-сама! Ну, хорошо-хорошо. Допустим, я в принципе забыл о развращенности самой идеи раздавать поцелуи за деньги… Но! Почему именно я?! В Конохе полно девушек! Для них это как-то более естественно!  
Цунаде скептически хмыкнула и достала из ящика стола какой-то свиток.  
– Тен-Тен на миссии, – начала читать она, – Сакура занята в госпитале с ранеными шиноби, Ино тоже не может: сначала она помогает украшать деревню к фестивалю, потом торгует цветами. Кстати, семейный бизнес семьи Яманако принесет неплохую выручку. А Хинату я даже в расчет брать не стала. К тому же вряд ли ее отец это одобрил бы.  
Цунаде замолчала и выжидательно посмотрела на Наруто.  
– И что? – скривил губы Наруто. – Вы хотите сказать, что это все девушки Конохи?  
– Ну, во-первых, в организации фестиваля участвуют только шиноби, во-вторых, все куноичи так или иначе заняты. Думаешь, я стала бы прибегать к таким крайним мерам, если бы у нас была свободная девушка?  
– Ладно-ладно! – отмахнулся Наруто. – Хорошо, я все понял. Девушек не хватает, а деньги заработать надо. Но я никак не могу понять, почему именно я? Почему нельзя было выбрать любого другого парня?  
– Кого? Назови его.  
– Ну… Неджи!  
– Патрулирует улицы во время фестиваля. Его бьякуган…  
– Все, я понял! Шикамару!  
– Является главным организатором фестиваля.  
– Конохомару!  
– Несовершеннолетний.  
– Ли!  
– Ну-ну.  
– Киба!  
– Очень смешно.  
– Шино!  
– Ага. Двадцать раз.  
– Чоджи!  
– Пф…  
– Вот черт! Сай!  
– Не пойдет.  
– Рррррр! Саске!  
– Я уже тебе говорила…  
– Но он красивый!  
Саске приподнял одну бровь.  
– И почему это он меня охраняет, а не я – его? – от всей души возмутился Наруто.  
– Наруто, – вздохнула Цунаде, – Потому, что ты… более артистичный.  
– Что это значит? – сощурился Наруто.  
– То, что твоя Техника Соблазнения не имеет себе равных, – Цунаде снова вздохнула и откинулась на спинку стула. – И что только ты сможешь заработать достаточное количество денег для бедных маленьких сироток, родители которых…  
– Ладно, я сделаю это! – воскликнул Наруто. – Если уж так получилось, что я один могу достать для сирот деньги, я сделаю это, чего бы мне ни стоило!  
– Вот и чудненько, – улыбнулась Цунаде и протянула Наруто аккуратно свернутое кимоно. – Надеть его тебе поможет Шизуне. Украшения тоже у нее.  
– А, кстати, – спохватился Наруто, – Может, Шизуне…  
– Слишком стара для таких вещей, – перебила Цунаде.  
– Уж кто бы говорил, – пробубнила Шизуне, сидевшая в соседней комнате.  
– Да, Узумаки, – окликнула Наруто Цунаде. – Перевоплощайся в брюнетку, если не хочешь, чтобы тебя узнали.  
– Понял-понял, – печально протянул Наруто.  
– И полоски с щек убери, – добавила Цунаде.  
– Нет, – вдруг вмешался Саске. – Полоски оставь.  
– Хотя да, лучше оставь, – сказала Цунаде, задумчиво глядя на Учиху.  
– Ксо, – только и смог произнести Наруто.

– Ксо! Это ж хрень какая-то, даттебайо! – воскликнула симпатичная брюнетка с полосками на щеках.  
– Держи свой хададзюбан, Наруто.  
– Черт! Я такое вообще никогда не носил! – простонал, вернее простонала Наруто, надевая на себя что-то вроде майки.  
– Ну, это ведь всего на одну ночь, – попыталась успокоить его Шизуне. – Теперь надень нагадзюбан.  
– И зачем на себя столько напяливать в такую жару? – недоумевал Наруто. – Как вы, женщины, вообще не запутываетесь во всем этом?  
Шизуне усмехнулась.  
– Держи сасоёке.  
– Это еще что за панталоны?!  
– Молчи и надевай.  
– Надел. Дальше что?  
– А теперь надень кимоно, подними руки и стой смирно.  
Наруто исполнил все в точности, как сказала Шизуне, с любопытством рассматривая тонкие пояски, которыми она его обвязывала.  
– Это еще что за хрень? – не выдержал Наруто.  
– Косихимо, – обяснила Шизуне. – Они помогают зафиксировать кимоно при надевании.  
– Ндаа, – задумчиво протянул Наруто. – Шикамару уже точно давно бы повесился. Какое-то мендоксевое у женщин одеяние…  
Шизуне снова усмехнулась, наматывая оби с оби-итой на Наруто.  
– Наконец-то! – воскликнул Наруто, приготовившись уходить. Его уже так запарило стоять на одном месте, что он был рад любой активности. Путь даже она заключалась в том, чтобы перецеловать половину мужского населения Конохи. Наруто скривился от отвращения, и в этот же момент услышал строгий голос Шизуне:  
– Куда это ты намылился? А макияж? А кандзаси?  
– Кто такой кандзаси? – замогильным голосом спросил Наруто, представив, что ему придется провести на одном месте еще часа два.  
– Не кто, а что. Это булавки, заколки, гребни, шпильки, – зачастила Шизуне.  
– Все-все! Хватит! Не произноси при мне этих ужасных слов!  
– У тебя такие густые волосы, – с завистью отметила Шизуне, расчесывая Наруто. – И такие блестящие…  
– А ты хенге примени, и у тебя такие будут, – проворчал он в ответ, – Кстати, а почему бы тебе…  
– Не могу, – отрезала Шизуне. – Я охраняю Цунаде-сама. Некогда мне всякими глупостями заниматься.  
– А мне, значит, есть когда, – пробубнил Наруто.  
Что ж это за напасть такая, думал счастливый обладатель густых и блестящих волос. Вечно к нему несерьезно относятся. Поручают какую-то пошлятину, а потом еще и идиотом после этого считают. Конечно! После таких миссий-то! Да еще этот ублюдок Учиха будет над ним потешаться.  
– Все. С меня хватит, – произнес вдруг Наруто. – Эта миссия – последняя. Потом я от вас ухожу.  
– Куда? – расхохоталась вошедшая Цунаде. – К Орочимару? Или может в Акацки?  
«Ну, нет, – подумал Наруто, – Если я попаду к этому старому извращенцу или в логово изголодавшихся по бабам мужиков, то я вообще никогда не вылезу из женского кимоно!»

– Улыбайся давай! – бабуля Цунаде весомо хлопнула Наруто по плечу и отчалила восвояси, оставив бедную девушку одну за прилавком перед очередью лиц мужского пола. Наруто что-то нервно прохихикал и загнанным взглядом посмотрел на Саске.  
– Что такое, бибири-кун? – съязвил Учиха и тут же удивился: Наруто так волновался, что даже пропустил мимо ушей его шпильку, уставившись на первых клиентов.  
Подул ветер. Саске поднял глаза и увидел на фоне звездного неба колышущиеся красные фонарики. Честно говоря, не нравилось ему все это. Не нравилось с самого начала. А над причиной Саске задумался лишь теперь.  
Тем временем Наруто пытался избежать поцелуя с первым клиентом, которым оказался… Эбису!  
– Я… Мне… Я… Я не могу вас поцеловать! Извините! – мямлил Наруто, быстро запихивая полученные деньги в вырез кимоно.  
– Как это?! – проорал раскрасневшийся Эбису, заливая прилавок кровью из носа. – Я же заплатил! Если нужно, я заплачу больше!  
– Н-нет-нет… понимаете… у меня… эээ… герпес вскочил! Вы же не хотите заразиться?  
Эбису неожиданно повеселел и даже просиял.  
– Детка, – сказал он с придыханием, – Да я ради тебя не то что герпесом заражусь! Я вообще хоть…  
– Замолчи, извращенец! – перебил его Наруто.  
– Ну, подари же мне его, наконец! – Эбису сложил губы трубочкой и наклонился к Наруто за поцелуем… но получил аккурат в глаз от Саске. Эбису-сенсей являлся элитным учителем Конохи и даже обучал внука Третьего, но, видимо, вся его «элитность» не выдержала-таки тяжелой руки последнего из клана Учих: Эбису валялся перед прилавком в глубокой отключке. Игнорируя удивленный, но счастливый взгляд Наруто, Саске стряхнул с плеча несуществующую пыль и скромно пояснил:  
– Не надо было руки распускать.  
– В смысле? – не понял следующий по очереди клиент, а именно… Какаши. У Наруто при его виде с грохотом отвалилась челюсть.  
– Не мой сегодня день, – пробормотал Узумаки.  
– В прямом, – ответил Учиха. – Видите табличка висит? «Девушку целовать можно, но руками не трогать». А он трогал.  
– Табличка? – переспросил Какаши.  
– Воооооон там висит.  
Саске сделал какой-то крученый жест рукой.  
– Где? – уточнил Хатаке, отодвинув протектор и активировав шаринган. Очень уж мудрено Саске показывал месторасположение таблички.  
– Вооон там, – Саске повторил крученый жест.  
Шаринган помог: Учиха показывал куда-то влево через направо с заворотом из-под низу наверх.  
– Никакой таблички я там не вижу, – прищурился Какаши, с подозрением косясь на Учиху.  
– Сняли, гады! – в сердцах топнул ногой Саске.  
– Безобразие! – истерично взвизгнул Наруто.  
– Не задерживайте очередь, – проворчал Джирайя, который стоял следующим после Какаши.  
Наруто в ужасе посмотрел на очередь. Так. Сначала Какаши. Потом Джирайя. Наруто хотел схватиться за волосы, но Саске шлепнул его по рукам, шикнув:  
– Прическу испортишь!  
За Джирайей в очереди стоял… Ирука-сенсей?! А потом… Майто Гай! Наруто закрыл рот в приступе тошноты. А Какаши в это время уже протягивал деньги. И денег там было не то что на поцелуй, а… кхм!  
– Извините! Технический перерыв! – проорал Наруто и хлопнул ставнями. Его трясло. Саске даже сочувственно положил руку ему на плечо. И сам удивился своему жесту.  
– Я не могу, – сказал Наруто. – Я просто не могу. Я знаю, что я никогда не отступаю, но это… Это выше моих сил! Сейчас там Какаши-сенсей, следующий Эро-саннин, потом Ирука-сенсей… Да они мне все, как отцы! А в завершении всего этот двинутый Гай! И еще неизвестно, кто придет после него! Я не могу! Ксо! Но я же не отказываюсь от своих слов! Да и сиротам надо помочь! Ксо! Ксо! Ксо!  
Проникнувшись этой тирадой Саске начал думать, как помочь Наруто.  
«Дожили, – пронеслось у него в голове. – Я хочу помочь Наруто. Стоп. Я хочу помочь Наруто? Этому уссуратонкачи? Этому… этому…»  
Почему-то Саске не смог подобрать для Узумаки подходящего слова и в удивлении перевел на него взгляд. Его темные волосы были заколоты изящной шпилькой в виде ветки сакуры. На щеку, исчерченную тремя полосками, падала прямая, тонкая, почти невесомая прядь волос. Наруто хмурился и смотрел своими небесно-голубыми глазами куда-то в пространство, отчаянно кусая свои красивые, наверняка сладкие и непереносимо нежные губы.  
«Так вот в чем дело, – вздрогнул Саске. – Я не хочу помочь Наруто. Я просто его хочу. Ну, что ж. Почему бы и нет?»  
– Наруто, – улыбнулся Саске.  
– М? – Узумаки все так же смотрел в одну точку.  
– Я знаю, как помочь тебе.  
Наруто перевел на Учиху изумленный взгляд. Встретившись с его голубыми глазами, Саске сглотнул.  
– И как же? – с надеждой спросил Наруто.  
– Я заплачу за тебя.  
– В смысле? – Наруто недоверчиво поднял одну бровь.  
Саске вздохнул.  
– Я заплачу за тебя такую сумму, что Цунаде подумает, что ты всю ночь работал. И таким образом у сирот будут деньги.  
Наруто с отвалившейся челюстью во все глаза смотрел на Саске.  
– Ты не заболел, Учиха? Чего это ты такой щедрый? И с чего это ты решил мне вдруг помочь?  
– Но я ведь не за спасибо это сделаю, – криво улыбнулся Саске.  
– А за что? – насторожился Наруто.  
«Наверное, этот тэмэ потребует, чтобы я как-то прилюдно унизился», – подумал он про себя.  
– Поцелуй меня.  
– Что? – вздрогнул Наруто.  
Саске даже не покраснел.  
– Ну, что ты японского не понимаешь? – усмехнулся он и наклонился к Наруто, – Я. Хочу. Чтобы. Ты. Меня. Поцеловал.  
Наруто поспешно отодвинулся.  
– Где подвох? – спросил он.  
– Никакого подвоха, – развел руками Учиха и усмехнулся, – Кроме того, что тебе это не нравится.  
– То есть ты это предложил только, чтобы мне насолить?  
– Можешь считать, что так, – мрачно ответил Саске.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду? Ты что… хочешь сказать… что ты… что ты это… правда из-за поцелуя? Только из-за поцелуя?  
Саске не ответил.  
– Саске, – нахмурился Наруто, – Я не думал, что ты… ну, что ты… это…  
Наруто окончательно засмущался и отчаянно покраснел.  
«Ну, надо же, – удивлялся Наруто, – А Саске хоть бы хны! Стоит себе тут, как всегда бледный. Как будто это не он извращенец, а я!»  
– Короче думай, Узумаки, – отрезал Саске. – Или один поцелуй со мной, или целая ночь со стадом коноховских старперов.  
Наруто задумался и тут же понял, что ответ очевиден. Конечно, один поцелуй лучше, чем десяток… Наруто искоса взглянул на Саске. Тот с преспокойным видом разглядывал ногти. А ведь они с Саске уже целовались. И хотя это был ненастоящий, а совершенно случайный поцелуй, для Наруто он был первым. И Узумаки подозревал, что для Саске тоже. Наруто еще помнил каждую деталь и все ощущения. Губы Саске, мягкие, но обветренные, черная прядь волос, шелковисто коснувшаяся его щеки, черные глаза, широко открытые в удивлении…  
Наруто сморгнул наваждение и даже повертел головой из стороны в сторону. Не помогло. Им владело какое-то совершенно непонятное ему чувство. Наруто снова посмотрел на Саске. Вот он, здесь. Совсем рядом. Те же губы, те же волосы, те же глаза. Только с возрастом Саске стал еще красивее…  
«Да что со мной? – разозлился сам на себя Наруто. – Уже второй раз за вечер думаю, что этот тэмэ красивый…»  
Но ведь так оно и есть.  
– Ну, что? – спросил Саске.  
– Я… Поцелуй с тобой, короче, – ответил Наруто.  
– Хорошо, – сказал Саске и скрестил руки на груди. – Я жду.  
– Сначала деньги.  
– Деньги дома.  
– Нет денег – нет поцелуя!  
– Не психуй, Узумаки! Сейчас ты со мной расплатишься и пойдем ко мне домой.  
«Звучит как-то двусмысленно», – подумал Наруто.  
– Черта с два! – воскликнул он. – Сначала деньги!  
– Тут я условия ставлю! Можешь идти целовать старперов!  
– Скотина ты все-таки, Учиха, – нахмурился Наруто и уже потянулся открывать ставни.  
– Наруто, – Саске перехватил его руку и легонько сжал. – Я не обманываю.  
Наруто отдернул руку, словно обжегся. Что-то было в этом прикосновении такое… Такое… Наруто сглотнул.  
– Ладно, – сказал он. – Я тебе верю. Но учти: я целоваться не умею.  
Подумать только! Ведь кроме Учихи он никого больше и не целовал!  
– Это не проблема, – улыбнулся Саске.  
– Почему не проблема? – удивился Наруто.  
– Почему? Ну… потому… потому что… Какая разница, уссуратонкачи?! – воскликнул Саске и отвернулся. Но Наруто все равно успел заметить, что он покраснел.  
У Саске было много любовниц. И любовников. И он, в отличие от товарищей из Конохи, не понаслышке знал, что такое Кварталы красных фонарей. И чего только Учиха не перепробовал, какие только удовольствия не покупал, но одного он не делал никогда. Саске ни с кем не целовался и не позволял целовать его. С проститутками это было легко. Они и сами всегда против поцелуев. Но с «гражданскими» он неизменно натыкался на вездесущее «Почему?». «Потому что», – содержательно отвечал Саске. После этого все вопросы заканчивались, потому что никто не хотел терять возможности переспать с Учихой. Саске успокаивался и продолжал предаваться любовным утехам, особенно не задумываясь над тем, почему же для него так важно никого не целовать. Но сейчас он над этим задумался. Однако поздно. Мысль о том, что Наруто – единственный, кто целовал его в губы, заставила Саске покраснеть.  
Наруто – первый, кто прикоснулся к его губам и после кого он больше никому не позволял к ним прикасаться. Наруто – тот, кого он сейчас безумно хочет поцеловать, кого он безумно хочет… Хочет уйти с ним к себе домой. Подальше от тех, кто может сорвать с его губ поцелуй за деньги… Увести его, защитить, спрятать, сделать своим…  
«Это уже любовь какая-то получается!», – с раздражением подумал Саске.  
– Я понял! – радостно воскликнул Наруто, отрывая Учиху от размышлений. – Ты тоже не умеешь целоваться!  
– Да! – признался Саске, снова поворачиваясь к Наруто. – И что из этого?  
– Ничего, – улыбка сползла с губ Наруто. – Ты ни с кем не целовался?  
– Нет. А ты?  
– Я тоже.  
Некоторое время они просто смотрели друг на друга. У обоих в голове крутилась мысль: «То есть тот поцелуй был первым и пока что единственным!»  
– Чего ты ждешь? – сглотнул Саске. – Быстрее сделаешь это, быстрее все закончится.  
– Знаю я, даттебайо, – так же сглотнул Наруто и медленно подошел к Саске.  
Саске посмотрел на его губы. Он услышал, как неровно задышал Наруто, увидел, как его губы разомкнулись, как он прикрыл веки с длинными пушистыми ресницами. Саске хотелось закрыть глаза, чтобы осталось лишь ощущение губ Наруто, его вкус, его сладость, но он заставил себя смотреть. Смотреть, как губы его друга медленно, но верно приближаются. И слушать, как дыхание Наруто и его собственное становится еще более сбитым.  
– Сколько можно?! – раздался громкий стук.  
Наруто моментально отскочил в дальний угол.  
– Нам что, здесь всю ночь ждать?! – гневно спросил мужской голос.  
– Да перестаньте буянить, – послышался спокойный голос Джирайи. – Сейчас девушка вернется.  
– Уже минут пятнадцать прошло! Что там можно делать?! Какой еще технический перерыв?!  
– Ну, мало ли чего ей нужно сделать? – продолжил Джирайя. – Носик припудрить, чулочки подтянуть…  
– Саске, – сказал Наруто, – Я так не могу.  
Что ж. Саске уже давно понял, что ему по жизни не везет.  
– Давай пойдем к тебе домой!  
От неожиданности Учиха чуть не поперхнулся. Благо, что нечем было.  
– Я обещаю, что расплачусь с тобой, когда мы придем домой! – пылая очами, воскликнул Узумаки.  
Саске не удержался от улыбки.  
– Просто понимаешь… – Наруто опустил глаза и покраснел, – Тут шумно. И эти еще ломятся… Короче… вот.  
«А то я не понимаю, что ты просто тянешь время, – мысленно усмехнулся Саске. – Хотя, может, ты и правда стесняешься делать это здесь».  
– Ладно, пошли, – ответил Учиха. – Выходи через заднюю дверь. Только перед этим превратись сначала обратно в себя.  
Наруто вернулся к своему изначальному облику и с досадой посмотрел на одежду. Куда он теперь пойдет в женском кимоно? В рюкзаке у него лежала своя одежда, но… переодеваться при Саске? Раньше это, конечно, его бы не смутило, но в свете последних событий…  
– В чем дело? – спросил Учиха, разглядывая Наруто.  
– Да ни в чем! Ты это… отвернись, даттебайо…  
Саске улыбнулся уголком рта и отвернулся. Сзади соблазнительно зашуршало кимоно. Учиха прикрыл глаза и провел рукой по стене, представляя, что прикасается пальцами вовсе не к шершавой поверхности дерева. У Наруто такая смуглая кожа… И ее покрывают мелкие светлые волоски… Откуда он это знает?! Неужели он так пристально разглядывал уссуратонкачи во время их совместных миссий?! Саске вздохнул. Так значит, он уже давно этого хочет. Просто сам себе в этом не признавался.  
– Ксо! Да что же это такое?  
– В чем дело, Наруто? – спросил Саске.  
– Да черт его знает! Не могу развязать этот долбанный пояс!  
– Я помогу тебе.  
Наруто не успел ничего возразить. Чужое тело прижало его лицом к стене. Руки Саске плавно переместились по его спине к талии, и уже через секунду оби скользнул вниз.  
– Ловко, – только и смог сказать Наруто.  
В ответ Саске наклонился к самому его уху, еще больше наваливаясь на Наруто, и прошептал:  
– Я могу помочь тебе и со всем остальным…  
– Отвали от меня, – холодно произнес Наруто.  
– Ну, как хочешь, – Саске немедленно отстранился и снова отвернулся.  
Наруто повернулся к нему в легком трансе. Странно. Он не думал, что упрямый Учиха так легко с ним согласится. Наруто вдруг ощутил какую-то опустошенность, словно он ждал чего-то, чего ему не дали. Стоп! Он что, хотел, чтобы Учиха помог ему раздеться?!  
«Какая чушь!» – мысленно возмутился Наруто, загоняя далеко вглубь сознания приятное ощущение тяжести тела Саске.  
Наруто снял оставшиеся шмотки и, достав из рюкзака футболку и штаны, покидал туда все части кимоно, не беспокоясь о том, что они помнутся.  
– Я все, – сообщил Наруто.  
«Я не хочу Наруто, – мысленно твердил Саске. – Я хотел его, потому что он был в женском облике. Когда он превратился в себя, я продолжал хотеть его, потому что он был в женском кимоно. Сейчас я повернусь, увижу этого уссуратонкачи таким, каким видел уже множество раз, и пойму, что я не хочу его».  
Саске медленно повернулся. Черные штаны подчеркивают длинные стройные ноги. Оранжевая футболка не скрывает от глаз великолепную фигуру. Красивые губы немного обветренны. Загорелую кожу перечеркивают полоски, похожие на лисьи усы. Светлые волосы прядями падают на небесно-голубые глаза. Саске почувствовал, как у него начинает набухать член. Похоже дело тут вовсе не в одежде.  
– Иди тогда! Чего встал?  
Наруто бросил удивленный взгляд на нервного Учиху и вышел из павильона.  
Саске открыл ставни.  
– Ну, наконец-то, – облегченно вздохнул Джирайя.  
– Саске, а где девушка? – спросил Какаши.  
– Дела у нее! – отрезал Учиха.  
Лица сенсеев приняли крайне разочарованное выражение.  
– Я буду жаловаться самой Хокаге! – закричал мужчина, который занял очередь за Гаем, судя по голосу, это он начал стучать в ставни, когда Наруто уже чуть было…  
– Иди лучше подрочи, идиот! – взорвался Саске. – Пока есть чем!  
Громко хлопнув ставнями, Учиха вышел из павильона.  
– Идем, – бросил он Наруто.  
Они невозмутимо прошли мимо очереди мужчин, выстроившейся перед павильоном, и направились к кварталу Учих.  
С тех пор, как родители Саске погибли на миссии, он жил в огромном доме со своим старшим братом, Учихой Итачи.  
– Саске, может, лучше ко мне?  
– Почему это?  
– У тебя же брат, наверное, дома. Вряд ли Итачи любит ходить на фестивали.  
– Расслабься, – ответил Саске. – Он на миссии. Вернется только завтра.  
– Понятно, – облегченно вздохнул Наруто. – А давай зайдем в Ичираку? Я что-то есть хочу.  
– Может, тебе еще и закурить дать? – усмехнулся Саске.  
– Ты о чем это? – не понял Наруто.  
– Ну, знаешь… последний рамен… закурить перед смертью… Ты ведь именно так все и воспринимаешь?  
– Да я просто есть захотел! – воскликнул Наруто.  
«Нет, – подумал Саске. – Ты действительно всего лишь тянешь время».  
– Хорошо, – кивнул он. – Зайдем в Ичираку.  
«Так даже будет интереснее, – Учиха улыбнулся своим мыслям. – Интересно, как ты будешь себя вести, когда деваться будет уже некуда…»  
– Наруто! – Теучи приветливо помахал рукой, выставил на прилавок тарелку с раменом, а потом удивленно уставился на Саске, – Учиха-сан?  
«Они что, для Наруто заранее рамен готовят?» – удивился Саске  
– Меня тоже можете называть просто по имени, – с раздражением заметил он, усаживаясь на стул.  
– Да уж, – кивнул Наруто. – Не барин все-таки!  
Саске пропустил шпильку мимо ушей.  
– Теучи-сан! – воскликнул Наруто, вдыхая аромат горячего рамена. – А что это вы мне этот рамен поставили? Я же еще ничего не успел заказать. И потом… вы же знаете, что я такой никогда не беру…  
– В честь праздника для тебя, Наруто-кун, самый дорогой рамен Ичираку бесплатно! – воскликнул владелец заведения. – Я же знал, что ты сегодня вечером наверняка придешь!  
– Ой! Спасибо огромное, Теучи-сан! – Наруто с поразительной скоростью накинулся на рамен.  
– Как постоянному клиенту! – улыбнулся Теучи.  
– Саске-кун! – Аяма ломанулась к Учихе, чуть не сбив с ног отца. – Что будете заказывать? Я вас с радостью обслужу.  
– Спасибо, – холодно ответил Саске. – Но меня сегодня уже обслуживают.  
Наруто поперхнулся раменом. Теучи наклонился и постучал ему по спине.  
– Воздержись от своих похотливых шуточек, Учиха! – прошептал Наруто, чтобы его никто не услышал.  
Саске только хмыкнул.  
Аяма, видимо, ничего не поняла и продолжала все так же улыбаться.  
В это время к Ичираку подъехала повозка.  
– Пойдем, поможешь мне принять продукты, – сказал Теучи Аяме, а потом повернулся к Саске и Наруто. – Извините нас. Но во время фестиваля столько посетителей. Продукты заканчиваются мгновенно. Вот пришлось заказать еще. Мы пойдем в задние комнаты, чтобы разложить все по полкам. Если вам что-то понадобится, позвоните в колокольчик.  
– Закажи ты себе рамен! – воскликнул Наруто, когда Теучи и его дочь скрылись в проходе.  
– Ни. За. Что, – ответил Саске.  
– Это еще почему? – прищурился Наруто. – И что это за странная интонация?  
Саске скрестил руки на груди  
– Итачи говорит, что рамен – пища плебеев.  
– Да что он понимает этот твой Итачи! Наверное, никогда рамен и не пробовал!  
Саске задумался. А ведь и правда.  
– Равно, как и ты.  
И это верно.  
– Упрямый баран!  
– Что ты сказал? – взвился Саске.  
– Тупой осел! – громче прежнего крикнул Наруто. – Дуб!  
– Почему «дуб»? – удивился Саске.  
– Потому что дуб! – возопил Наруто. – Вот всегда ты так! Твердо стоишь на своем, даже не пробуя взглянуть на ситуацию под другим углом и учесть все варианты!  
– Я даже не знал, что ты умеешь так красноречиво изъясняться, – съязвил Саске.  
– Ты меня бесишь, Учиха! Все только и говорят о том, какой ты умный, какой ты гений, а ты…  
Наруто не договорил, заметив, как рука Саске потянулась к колокольчику. На звон пришел Теучи.  
– Да-да, вы что-то хотели?  
– Два рамена, – ответил Саске. – Мне и этому идиоту. Таких же, какой он только что съел.  
– Будет сделано! – Теучи принялся за готовку.  
Наруто в изумлении смотрел на Саске. А тот даже не предполагал, что путь к сердцу Узумаки лежит через рамен.

– Нэ, Саске? – хитрющим тоном позвал Наруто.  
– Ну, что тебе?  
– Правда, рамен – это пища богов?  
– Да.  
– Ведь ты был неправ насчет рамена, да?  
– Да.  
– А Итачи…  
– Вот только не надо про Итачи!  
– Но он ведь ошибается насчет рамена, да?  
– Да!  
Довольный Наруто расплылся в улыбке.  
На улице было людно и шумно. Жители деревни в праздничных кимоно сновали туда-сюда, покупали, ели, стояли в очередях перед игровыми павильонами. Наруто и Саске окружал гул голосов, смехи, радостные возгласы.  
«Скорее бы уже добраться до дома, – думал Саске. – Ненавижу толпы людей».  
Наруто наоборот наслаждался всем этим. Словно веселье людей передавалось и ему. Он то и дело оглядывался по сторонам, наблюдал, как народ кидает кунаи в тире, улыбался, когда кто-то подпрыгивал на месте с криками: «Я выиграла! Выиграла!»  
На улицах было светло, как днем. Их освещали висевшие над головой разноцветные фонарики. Наруто вспомнил задумку с павильоном «Поцелуй красавицы», в переулке с которым висели лишь красные фонари, и поежился. Как же хорошо, что Саске его выручил! Он ему еще сегодня и рамен купил…  
– Саске, забыл сказать. Спасибо тебе!  
– За что?  
– За рамен.  
Саске усмехнулся.  
– И ничему-то ты не учишься, уссуратонкачи.  
– В смысле? – не понял Наруто.  
– Что ж ты в этот раз-то не спросил, в чем подвох?  
Наруто резко остановился. Саске продолжил идти по улице. Они успели прилично удалиться от центра деревни и завернуть к учиховскому кварталу, поэтому здесь было безлюдно, а улицу освещали обычные фонари.  
– И в чем подвох? – спросил Наруто.  
Саске остановился и повернулся к нему.  
– Ты позволишь мне поцеловать тебя в шею, – невозмутимо ответил он.  
Наруто лишился дара речи.  
– Саске, ты извращенец! – наконец, воскликнул он.  
– Меня не интересует твое мнение, – бросил Учиха и продолжил идти к дому.  
Наруто вздохнул и пошел за ним.  
Учиховский квартал встретил их покоем и тишиной, которую нарушал лишь стрекот кузнечиков в траве. Наруто и Саске шли между домами с темными окнами. Света не было ни в одном из них. Взрослые и дети ушли на праздник. Самые маленькие мирно спали под присмотром нянек. Наруто примерно знал квартал Учих, но в доме Итачи и Саске еще не был ни разу.  
– Пришли, – сказал Саске, остановившись перед одним из домов. – Красноглазый дракон!  
– Где? – подскочил Наруто.  
– Уссуратонкачи, – улыбнулся Саске. – Это пароль. Я снял защиту, чтобы мы вошли.  
– Ааа, – нахмурился Наруто. – Никогда о таком не слышал.  
– Заходи.  
Когда Наруто вошел и снял обувь, Саске щелкнул выключателем и махнул рукой в сторону коридора:  
– Ты иди. Располагайся там пока. Я поставлю защиту обратно.  
Слушая шаги Наруто удаляющиеся в сторону гостиной, Саске отвернулся к двери и, улыбнувшись, прошептал:  
– Новый пароль: Узумаки Наруто.  
Наруто сидел, подтянув колени к груди, и всеми силами притворялся частью дивана. Он выглядел настолько умилительно и в то же время комично, что Саске, чуть не рассмеялся, глядя на него. Однако он взял себя в руки и, пожалев гордость Узумаки, даже не улыбнулся.  
«Что, Наруто, некуда теперь тебе деваться?» – мысленно усмехнулся Саске.  
– Я жду свою оплату, – он скрестил руки на груди и встал прямо напротив Наруто.  
– А я все еще жду свои деньги, – парировал Узумаки.  
Саске закатил глаза.  
– Хорошо. Жди.  
Учиха вышел из гостиной и направился к кабинету, который когда-то принадлежал их с Итачи отцу. Там находился сейф.  
Родители оставили Итачи и Саске приличное наследство. И, хотя братья его не трогали, предпочитая расходовать деньги, полученные от выполнения миссий, Саске решил, что настал час воспользоваться своей долей наследства. В конце концов дело того стоило.  
Прикоснувшись к сейфу он отчетливо произнес:  
– Кисаме!  
Отсчитав деньги, Саске вернулся в гостиную. Наруто стоял рядом с полками и рассматривал причудливые статуэтки и вазочки, которые когда-то туда поставила Микото.  
– Лови!  
В руки Наруто упал увесистый мешочек с монетами.  
– Саске, – растеряно произнес Наруто, заглянув внутрь, – Здесь так много…  
– Поэтому я надеюсь, что и оплата будет соответствующей, – усмехнулся Саске.  
Наруто покраснел и сглотнул.  
– Хорошо, Саске, – ответил он, проклиная свой охрипший голос.  
У Саске перехватило дыхание. Он ловил каждое движение Наруто: то, как он опустил ресницы и отвел взгляд, как его губы приоткрылись и…  
– Выключи свет, – сказал Узумаки.  
– На кой хер? – недоумевая, спросил Саске.  
– Ну… – замялся Наруто. – Ну, выключи!  
– Ты прям как девственница, – вздохнул Саске и тут до него дошло. – Ты… ты – девственник?  
– Я же уже говорил! – насупился Наруто.  
– Ничего ты не говорил. Мы вообще об этом не разговаривали.  
– Я говорил, что не умею целоваться. И что я вообще ни с кем не целовался… Ну… кроме тебя тогда… И ты говорил, что ты тоже… Погоди, – задумался Наруто. – То есть, если ты не целовался, но решил, что я, который тоже ни с кем не целовался, могу быть не девственником, то, значит, ты…  
Саске усмехнулся.  
– А ты не такой бестолковый, как все про тебя думают. Признаюсь, ты меня удивил. Я подозревал, что у тебя ничего не было с парнями, но с девушками-то? А, уссуратонкачи?  
Наруто покраснел пуще прежнего.  
– Что ж, – Саске криво улыбнулся, – Тогда придется все делать самому.  
Наруто не успел даже понять, что происходит, как Саске вдруг оказался рядом. Тело брюнета снова прижимало его к стене. Снова, как тогда в павильоне, Наруто почувствовал, как ему отчаянно не хватает воздуха. В приятной тесноте остался только запах Саске, запах его кожи, его волос, его одежды… Губы Саске быстро приблизились и коснулись губ Наруто. Такое знакомое прикосновение мягких, но обветренных губ. Наруто вздрогнул и в этот момент его губы приоткрылись. Саске проник языком в его жаркий, еще неподатливый рот. От мысли о том, что Наруто должно быть везде такой жаркий, у Саске снова начал набухать член. Наруто… такой жаркий… такой тесный…  
Тихо застонав, Саске потянул Наруто на себя и исступленно толкнул назад к стене. От удара из Наруто тоже вырвался приглушенный стон. Саске запечатлел поцелуй в уголке его рта и скользнул губами к шее. Через пелену, застилающую его взор, он увидел, как на шее Узумаки быстро бьется венка. Саске лизнул ее и снова услышал стон.  
– Какой ты чувствительный, – прошептал Саске и припал губами к шее Наруто.  
У Наруто подкосились ноги. Его всего трясло от наслаждения и тревожной мысли о том, что они с Саске делают что-то неправильное, противоестественное. Его чувства отличались от тех, что он испытывал к Сакуре, или от тех, когда он видел какую-нибудь симпатичную девушку. Запах Саске кружил ему голову и сводил с ума. Сознание разрывалось на части, отчего на глаза Наруто наворачивались непрошенные слезы. Запах Саске. Запах другого парня. В нем не было ничего цветочного, как в запахе Сакуры, никакой весенней свежести, как в запахе Хинаты. Скорее что-то похожее на запах воздуха после грозы… Запах Саске… Шелк его волос…  
Не в силах дольше стоять на ногах, Наруто зацепился рукой за полку, и в этот же момент что-то упало на пол и разбилось.  
Саске отстранился и все еще затуманенным взором посмотрел на осколки.  
– Твою мать, – холодно произнес он.  
Наруто тут же пришел в себя. На полу лежали осколки одной из ваз.  
– Саске… это… прости…я… я заплачу…  
– Это была ваза эпохи Первого.  
– Дорогая, да? Ну, я… я найду деньги… Я могу выплачивать по чуть-чуть, но с процентами…  
– Ее стоимость – не самое главное. Это была любимая ваза Итачи.  
– Ну, я… Саске, я найду способ загладить свою вину!  
– И я уже знаю, как, – улыбнулся Саске.  
Наруто вздрогнул.  
– Что это ты задумал? – с опаской спросил он.  
– Я хочу стриптиз.  
У Наруто отвисла челюсть.  
– Учиха, ты совсем сдурел?!  
– Это была любимая ваза Итачи, – невозмутимо повторил Саске. – К его возвращению мне придется найти ему достойный подарок, чтобы уладить это недоразумение. А все из-за тебя.  
– Если уж на то пошло, то все как раз из-за тебя! – возмутился Наруто.  
– Из-за меня?  
– Да, из-за того, что ты…  
Наруто замолчал и отвел взгляд.  
– Из-за того, что я тебя целовал? – улыбнулся Саске. – Ого. А я думал краснеть дальше уже некуда!  
– Да ну тебя, Учиха!  
– Да ну не да ну, а расплачиваться придется!  
– Да я даже танцевать не умею!  
– Танец не главное, – заметил Саске.  
И тут в голову Наруто пришла потрясающая мысль. Стриптиз, значит, да? Кем себя возомнил этот Учиха? Он, Узумаки Наруто, быстро найдет способ сбить всю спесь с этого тэмэ! Он ни за что ему не проиграет! Ни в чем!  
– Ну, ладно, – усмехнулся Наруто. – Пеняй на себя, Саске!  
– Что значит пеняй на себя? – удивился Учиха.  
– Хенге!  
Саске показалось, что он ослеп от такой красоты. Перед ним стояла потрясающе соблазнительная голубоглазая блондинка, облаченная в полупрозрачную белую тунику, через которую просвечивалось кружевное нижнее белье, и белые чулки с подвязками.  
Наруто кавайно надул губки, послал Саске воздушный поцелуй и подмигнул ему. Глядя во все глаза на Наруто, Учиха с отвисшей челюстью плюхнулся на диван.  
Блондинка изящно выставила вперед ножку и поправила хвостик.  
– Кажется, ты первый раз видишь мою Технику соблазнения? – усмехнулся Наруто.  
Саске посмотрел на него такими же большими глазами и, ничего не ответив, перевел взгляд на ноги Наруто.  
– Ну, так значит стриптиз, да? – хитро улыбнулся Узумаки.  
Саске нашел в себе силы кивнуть.  
Блондинка задрала тунику до талии и повернулась вокруг, демонстрируя соблазнительную попку. В комнате внезапно стало очень жарко и Саске пришлось оттянуть фирменный учиховский воротник.  
Наруто тем временем подошел к Саске, сел к нему на колени и, сняв тунику, отбросил ее в сторону.  
– Ч-что ты делаешь? – выдавил Учиха, пялясь на грудь блондинки.  
– Но вы же сами сказали показать вам стриптиз, Учиха-сан, – капризно протянул Наруто.  
– У-учиха-сан?  
Блондинка поставила ногу на колено Саске и медленно сняла чулок красивыми длинными пальцами.  
– Вы же помните, какие правила в стриптизе, Учиха-сан? Можно смотреть, но не трогать.  
Саске заворожено смотрел, как Наруто медленно встает и усаживается на пол между его ног.  
– Поэтому, Учиха-сан, – улыбнулся Наруто, расстегивая ширинку Саске, – Никаких рук!  
Саске замер и перестал дышать. Рука Наруто ритмично двигалась вверх-вниз. В ушах у Саске гулко отдавались удары сердца.  
Учиха вышел из ступора, только когда теплое дыхание Наруто коснулось головки его члена, и в следующую секунду он оказался в плену горячего рта. Саске чуть было не выгнулся от наслаждения, настолько острого, что оно могло сравниться по силе лишь с болью. Однако, не желая показывать своих эмоций перед Узумаки, Саске сдержался. Наруто дразнился всеми способами. Он не брал глубоко и двигался нарочито медленно. Сосать он не умел совершенно. Да это и неудивительно, ведь у него никого не было. Но Саске не обращал внимания на его неумелые движения. Все его наслаждение было сосредоточено на одной лишь мысли о том, что его член сосет Наруто. Сосет своим жарким влажным ртом.  
Саске откинул голову на спинку дивана. Его дыхание стало громким и прерывистым. Учиха зло посмотрел на Наруто. Его так мучила невозможность схватить его за светлые волосы, протолкнуться поглубже, в самое его горло, задать собственный ритм… Саске вцепился пальцами в обивку дивана. А еще он очень хотел обкончать эту наглую морду. Он хотел, чтобы его сперма стекала по губам Узумаки… Представив эту картину, Саске закусил губу. Наруто почувствовал, что Саске на него смотрит и поднял глаза вверх. Он выпустил член Учихи из опухших губ и потерся о него полосатой щекой. Саске окатила волна жара. В мгновение ока в его руке оказался кунай, который он приставил к горлу Наруто.  
– Превращайся в себя, – приказал Саске хриплым от возбуждения голосом. – Живо!  
Наруто, молча, развеял хенге.  
– Убери от меня кунай, Учиха.  
Саске окинул его взглядом. На Наруто все еще была оранжевая футболка и штаны.  
– Раздевайся.  
Наруто посмотрел Саске в глаза. Сейчас они казались еще чернее, чем обычно. Наруто еще никогда не видел его таким. Обычно спокойное лицо с непроницаемо холодным выражением сейчас было каким-то злым, нетерпеливым и еще… Наруто никак не мог определить, что именно он видел во взгляде Саске. Его глаза смотрели как-то устало и… жадно…  
– Наруто. Я сказал раздеваться, – в голосе Саске слышалось нетерпение, во взгляде плескалась почти ненависть.  
В ответ Наруто только хмыкнул.  
– Ну, конечно, Учиха. Прям разбежался!  
Саске приставил кунай еще ближе. Наруто отскочил назад. По его шее стекала тоненькая струйка. Наруто с удивлением провел по ней пальцами и поднес к глазам. Пальцы окрасились в красный.  
– Совсем крыша поехала? – закричал он на Саске.  
Учиха закусил губу. Саске не хотел ранить Наруто, но, видимо, он и правда сейчас плохо соображал, раз не рассчитал силу нажатия.  
– Прости, – Саске положил кунай на столик возле дивана.  
Наруто смотрел на Саске во все глаза. Учиха просит прощения? Саске?  
– Ничего, – буркнул Узумаки. – Все равно уже все зажило.  
Саске посмотрел на его шею. Действительно, кровь больше не текла, а просто засохла извилистой линией. Ранки видно не было. Сила Девятихвостого вылечила ее мгновенно.  
– Ну, раз все уже зажило, тогда раздевайся.  
Наруто чуть не плюнул.  
– Снова ты за свое, тэмэ?! Опять со своим стриптизом?! Да после того, что я сделал, я вообще тебе до конца жизни ничего не буду должен!  
– Ошибаешься, – улыбнулся Саске и в одну секунду оказался рядом с Наруто.  
Узумаки тут же оказался прижатым к стенке. Рука Саске легла на его ширинку, и Наруто вздрогнул.  
– Ты ошибаешься, уссуратонкачи, – прошептал Саске ему на ухо. – К тому же я собираюсь отплатить тебе тем же.  
– Т-тем же – это чем, интересно? – выдавил из себя Наруто, и тут же почувствовал, как рука Учихи начала медленно двигаться вверх-вниз. Это было такое головокружительное ощущение. Наруто оперся спиной о стену.  
С широко открытыми в изумлении глазами он смотрел, как Саске медленно опускается перед ним на колени, как он расстегивает его ширинку, берет в руку его вставший член и…  
Наруто резко выдохнул и забыл, как дышать – теплые губы Саске обхватили головку его члена. Саске посмотрел на него снизу вверх и стал двигать ртом. У Наруто вырвался настолько неожиданно сладкий стон, что он сам зажал себе рот рукой. Саске выпустил изо рта его член и улыбнулся.  
– Идем, – сказал он и взял Наруто за руку. Тот не стал сопротивляться и пошел за Учихой в его спальню. Там Саске резко дернул Наруто на себя и повалил его на кровать.  
– Что ты делаешь? – слабо возразил Наруто, глядя на Саске увлажнившимися глазами. Вместо ответа Учиха запечатал его рот поцелуем. И вздрогнул, ощутив, как руки Наруто нежно гладят его по спине.  
– Уссуратонкачи… – выдохнул Саске. – Ты просто…  
Он не нашел, что сказать и в приливе нежности, поцеловал Наруто в ухо. Тот снова застонал и выгнулся ему навстречу. Не ожидав такой бурной реакции на эту ласку, Саске усмехнулся и стащил с Наруто штаны. Узумаки покраснел и закрыл глаза.  
Губы Саске растянулись в садистской улыбке.  
– Проси, – приказал он.  
– Что? – Наруто тут же открыл глаза.  
Саске потянулся к нему и снова его поцеловал.  
– Проси меня, Наруто. Ты же хочешь?  
Наруто сглотнул и закрыл глаза.  
– Я… я прошу тебя…  
– Проси, глядя мне в глаза, – продолжал издеваться Саске.  
– Я прошу, – Наруто снова взглянул на него. Саске еще никогда не видел его таким красивым. В его голубых глазах от возбуждения стояла влага, вот-вот готовая вылиться слезами на полосатые щеки, во взгляде плескалась смесь желания, нетерпения, восхищения и ненависти.  
Саске задумчиво провел большим пальцем по губам блондина, представив, что сегодняшний вечер мог бы быть совсем другим. Если бы он не решил выкупить Наруто, они бы сейчас до сих пор сидели бы в павильоне в «районе Красных фонарей», Саске бы скучал, а Наруто, скрепя сердце, целовал коноховских мужиков…  
Саске наклонился и провел языком по полосатой щеке.  
– Я никому тебя не отдам, – шепнул он Наруто на ухо и, быстро спустившись вниз, взял в рот твердый, как камень, член Узумаки.  
Наруто непроизвольно выгнулся, желая протолкнуться дальше в узкое жаркое горло Саске.  
Саске еле подавил рвотный рефлекс. Он никогда никому не делал минет. Конечно, Наруто не с чем было сравнивать, поэтому он об этом не догадался. Страсть накрыла его с головой. Прохладные пряди черным шелком щекотали его живот. Руки Саске держали его за бедра, удерживая от движений, а рот… Рот, который кривился в презрительной усмешке, рот, который бросал насмешливые колкости в его адрес, этот рот сейчас обслуживал его, даря неописуемое блаженство, потому что этот рот был ртом Учихи Саске, его лучшего друга и извечного врага.  
Наруто чувствовал, словно внутри его тела порхает целый рой бабочек. Сейчас Саске был для него словно сплошным шелком. Он ощущал шелковистые пряди, мягкие губы на своей головке и внутри рот Саске был таким нежным… словно шелковым… и таким послушным…  
Саске выпустил член Наруто, проглотил вязкую сперму и вытер губы.  
– Оближи, – прошептал Саске и поднес пальцы к губам Наруто. Тот взял их в рот и щекотно подразнил языком. Саске улыбнулся. Рот Узумаки был очень приятным. Немного подумав, Саске решил, что для Наруто такой смазки будет пока маловато и, протянув руку, достал из тумбочки крем. К сожалению, ничего более подходящего в доме не было.  
– Что ты делаешь? – пробормотал Наруто, непонимающе наблюдая за действиями Саске. – Решил помазать кремом руки?  
Саске чуть не прыснул со смеху и нежно посмотрел на Наруто.  
– Нару… У тебя после оргазма совсем мозги отказывают, да?  
– Да пошел ты, – слабо огрызнулся Узумаки. – Послушай. Мне было так хорошо. Я тоже хочу что-нибудь сделать для тебя.  
– Не волнуйся. Я уже над этим работаю.  
Саске резко вогнал густо смазанные пальцы внутрь Наруто до самого основания и ощутил, как колечко мышц тут же крепко их обхватило. Наруто вздрогнул. Все его тело, каждая его мышца – весь он застыл в напряжении, голубые глаза расширились.  
– Больно? – спросил Саске.  
– Нет, – выдохнул Наруто. – Но так… так непривычно…  
– Расслабься, – Саске пошевелил пальцами внутри Наруто. – Я сделаю так, что тебе будет очень хорошо.  
Наруто закрыл глаза. Его дыхание стало тихим, даже осторожным и совсем сбившимся от нахлынувших эмоций. Ему нравилось. От этой мысли губы Саске растянулись в улыбке. У Наруто порозовели щеки, ресницы подрагивали, он кусал губы, когда Саске задевал пальцами особо чувствительное место, и прикасался рукой к руке Саске – непроизвольный жест, следствие удивления от новизны ощущений и невероятного удовольствия.  
Саске наблюдал за ним, как завороженный. Наруто, казалось, находился где-то в другом мире. Он вздрагивал, тяжело дышал и в нетерпении водил головой из стороны в сторону. Наруто снова возбудился, его член встал, но Саске специально не уделял ему никакого внимания.  
Когда стоны Узумаки уже стали больше похожи на всхлипы, Саске вытащил пальцы и, разведя ноги Наруто шире, вошел в него одним резким движением до самого конца. Наруто вскрикнул и выгнулся, прижавшись к Учихе всем телом. Саске почувствовал, как кожа Наруто враз стала влажной от пота. Он знал об этом эффекте и, наклонившись к лицу Узумаки, медленно провел языком по соленой щеке.  
Наруто лежал с закрытыми глазами и шумно дышал, его грудь вздымалась и опускалась, задевая кожу Саске твердыми напряженными сосками. Саске не двигался. Торопиться было некуда. Его член ритмично пульсировал в узком Наруто, а сам Саске, опираясь на руки, смотрел Узумаки в лицо, следил за его дыханием, наблюдал, как капельки пота скатываются с его лба от мокрых светлых прядей.  
Наконец, Наруто открыл глаза. И в эту секунду Саске подумал, что ничего прекраснее этих глаз цвета летнего неба он никогда не видел. Почему-то эта мысль принесла с собой боль, и Саске отвел взгляд в сторону.  
Наверное, больно было от того, что чувство к Наруто, которое Саске ощутил в этот момент, было слишком сильным, слишком пронзительным. Такого Саске не испытывал даже к Итачи, а ведь своего ниисана младший Учиха любил больше жизни.  
«Я люблю Наруто», – вдруг осознал Саске, и боль скрутила его тело. Он толкнулся вперед и, услышав стон, прижался к Узумаки всем телом, уткнулся лицом в горячее смуглое плечо.  
Саске слушал жаркие стоны Наруто, а в сознании постепенно складывалась картинка происходившего все эти годы…  
Наруто понравился ему сразу же. До боли похожий на него, одинокий, но сильный и талантливый, и в то же время – полная противоположность ему, Наруто мозолил Саске глаза, стал чем-то недостижимым, ненавистным и притягательным.  
Но, как бы не называл Саске свои эмоции: ненавистью, завистью, чувством соперничества – они все были любовью…  
И сейчас эта любовь достигла своего апогея. Она разливалась по венам Саске, причиняя боль и отравляя его душу.  
«Я люблю Наруто. Но он сам… он может… любить меня?»  
Сколько раз Саске говорил себе: не верь, промолчи, закрой сердце, защити себя. Год за годом он учился накладывать на себя печати, забывая свою чувствительную душу, облекая сердце в лед. Но подо льдом всегда бушевала огненная буря. И сейчас она рвалась на свободу, сметая все печати и рождая нового Саске. И это было больно.  
– Саске, – вместе со стоном выдохнул Наруто.  
Учиха вздрогнул. Он и не подозревал, что его имя можно произносить… так…  
И Наруто сделал что-то совершенно удивительное. Узумаки заставил Саске отстраниться от своего плеча и откинул с его лица прядь черных волос, заглядывая в его глаза, бездонно-темные, как ночное небо. От этого простого движения и взгляда голубых глаз по телу Саске прокатилась волна жара, теперь направляемая движениями рук Наруто, которые гладил его по спине, по плечам, рукам, голове – везде, куда Наруто мог дотянуться.  
Саске стал двигаться быстрее. С каждым стоном Наруто его дыхание сбивалось все больше. Нестерпимое огненное чувство жгло изнутри. Саске закрыл воспаленные любовью глаза и опустил голову.  
– Саске, – выдохнул Наруто. – По… жалуйста… смотри… на меня…  
Удивленный Саске снова посмотрел в глаза Наруто. И на этот раз он увидел…  
Он увидел в солнечно-голубых глазах все, что переживал сам: нежность, боль, желание, сомнения, страсть… Любовь…  
И Саске понял, что ему нечего опасаться. Ведь все его печати были сорваны лишь для Наруто. Только для него одного. И сам Наруто раскрылся перед ним полностью. Он любил Саске.  
Но Учиха и Узумаки оставались верны себе, поэтому, несмотря на это безмолвное объяснение в любви друг к другу, они все же были соперниками. Везде. В том числе и в постели.  
– Наруто, – Саске наклонился к нему за поцелуем, и Узумаки почувствовал на своих губах хитрую улыбку брюнета.  
А Саске наклонился к его уху и, продолжая улыбаться, зашептал:  
– Нару… Мне так нравится твоя узкая дырочка… Ты – моя сладкая девочка…  
Узумаки вспыхнул, и Саске засмеялся, с удовольствием почувствовав, как Наруто начал брыкаться по ним.  
– Еще посмотрим, кто из нас девочка! – заорал Наруто, ловко выбираясь из-под Саске. – Ты сам-то наверняка еще до сих пор целка! Так что сегодня не только я лишусь девственности!  
– Ты уже ее лишился, бака, – усмехнулся Саске, садясь на колени. – Тебе понравилось, моя лапочка?  
– Учиха, помяни мое слово! – прошипел Наруто, протягивая руку к сумке с сюрикенами. – Сегодня я тебя трахну!  
– Жду не дождусь, – криво улыбнулся Саске, доставая из тумбочки кунай.

Саске потянулся. Тело сладко саднило от полученных царапин и ушибов, а внизу живота растекалось абсолютное удовлетворение. Хотелось громко крикнуть: «Жизнь прекрасна!», но он знал, что рядом с ним спит уставший и такой же израненный Наруто. И внизу его живота растекается точно такое же удовлетворение.  
За окном весело чирикали птицы. От окна тянуло утренним холодком.  
Саске открыл глаза и тут же резко сел в кровати.  
– Все-таки перетрахались, – покачал головой Итачи, который с задумчивым видом сидел в кресле напротив кровати.  
– Ты что здесь делаешь, ниисан?! – закричал Саске, чем разбудил Наруто, и тот точно так же, как до этого Саске, резко сел в кровати.  
– Ты уже вернулся с миссии? Почему так рано? В смысле… с возвращением, ниисан!  
– Вы разбили мою любимую вазу, – вздохнул Итачи.  
– Это был я! – в один голос закричали Наруто и Саске.  
В уголках рта Итачи появилась тень улыбки.  
– Возместите мне ее завтраком, – сказал он и направился к двери. – Я буду в своей комнате.  
Наруто и Саске перевели дух.  
– Кстати, Саске, – Итачи остановился у двери и улыбнулся, – Ты сменил пароль на двери?  
– Ой, прости, ниисан! Я же не знал, что ты вернешься раньше, чем обещал…  
– Ничего. Дом по-любому узнает Учих. Так что я прошел без проблем.  
Саске нахмурился.  
– Просто я подумал, что имею право придумать пароль для двери, раз ты придумал свой для сейфа. Кстати, всегда забывал спросить. Что значит слово «кисаме»?  
Итачи потупил взгляд. Его улыбка стала мягче и мечтательнее.  
– Кисаме, – протянул он. – Кисаме – это лучшее, что случилось в моей жизни… Жду свой завтрак. Кстати, мне что-то надоело сладкое. Хочу попробовать что-нибудь новенькое.  
Итачи вышел из комнаты. А Саске и Наруто понимающе переглянулись и хором сказали:  
– В Ичираку!

OWARI


End file.
